


Slight Misconceptions

by mrstaemin (TheTroninator)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTroninator/pseuds/mrstaemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not quite as simple as it may seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight Misconceptions

Michael Jones: Auburn hair, brown eyes, freckles, amazing tempter, boisterous voice, soft heart, expression. Gavin Free: sandy hair, oceanic eyes, short patience, goofy grin, noises, insensitivity, bottled emotions.

People always think, “Michael loves Gavin so much, but he just hides it behind all of his rage and shouting.” False. Michael likes to joke around. Michael likes to tease the fans of him and Gavin’s non-existent romantic relationship. Underneath the surface marked by popping veins and strained vocal cords, lies the heart of a man filled with the love for many things, but not men. Michael’s feelings for Gavin amount to a good friendship, nothing more, despite how much he loves to touch and mock and tease and flirt with Gavin. Even if sometimes he wants nothing more than to cuddle right up with him. Even if whenever he goes to see a movie he feels like something’s not quite right if Gavin isn’t there. Even if he has trouble falling asleep at night because he’s thinking about his big British nose and his stupid scruffy facial hair and his smug grin and how on paper that does not add up to make an attractive man but in person, oh dear me. Nope. They’re just friends. That’s Michael’s story and he’ll stick with it thank you very much.

People always think, “Gavin loves Michael, you can tell by how he pesters him.” False. Bothering people is at the core of Gavin’s being. Getting a rise out of pretty much anyone brings Gavin a unique thrill. Even if it leads to violence. Especially if it leads to violence. So maybe the masochist in Gavin drives him to internally combust every time he sees that guy, that angry, smirky guy. Maybe the masochist in him makes him bottle it all up when he’s being closely watched. Michael will outright tell anyone that he “ships Mavin.” Gavin clams up at the subject. He becomes mute and that’s saying something because Gavin never stays quiet about anything. Sure he will say “Oh, I love you Michael,” but only under the guise of innocuous Let’s Play antics and only when he knows it’s safe and that it won’t lead to any questions and that no one will know how he really feels buried under all the jokes and goofing around and tripping over his own tongue. 

Maybe the masochist in Gavin makes him stare at Michael when he thinks he’s not looking and maybe it makes him want to touch Michael and maybe it makes him want to lose at video games just so he can see Michael win. The masochist just wants to see Michael get closer and closer to him, like two particles that can create friction but never truly touch on a molecular level. At least that’s how Gavin thinks it works. All Gavin knows is that he doesn’t have to get drunk to flirt with Michael and he doesn’t have to dress up or style his hair to get his attention and that he wants his attention more that anyone else’s and it kills him inside. 

So when one day he verbally vomits and puts his own foot right into his mouth and says something that alludes to something that implies something that confirms something inside Michael’s mind, Gavin knows that he’s messed up. Michael knows and that ruins everything because the whole thing can no longer operate as a not-so-inside joke. It’s real and Michael heard Gavin sort of say it, quietly and in that serious sort of meek voice and Gavin can walk in a straight sober line; he’s not even drunk. So Gavin does that clam up thing and he’s silent, avoiding eye contact, looking out the window, and trying so hard to think of a way to play it off as a joke. He hopes beyond all hope that despite his tone and his lack of smiley face that Michael will think he’s just having a laugh, but no one else is around and no cameras are flashing red for record. He really does know.

So Michael’s brain goes to work too. It’s the kind of brain that can process a lot, but it takes a moment or two for the big files to fully load. 

Quiet. Silence. The air hangs thick and Gavin’s going to gag or something if Michael doesn’t say anything quick because Gavin’s out of ideas for ways to make this not-so not-okay. All his brain keeps coming up with is curse words and breakfast food items and how would it feel like if I put my mouth on Michael’s little pink lips? 

Michael swallows, his brain’s done working. He forces himself not to stutter as he speaks. “Gavin?” That was hard enough to get out.

Gavin concentrates on turning back to face his friend, his partner in crime, his crush. He meets those damn bloody puppy dog eyes and tries not to think of ways to kill himself when he inevitably gets rejected and maybe even fired from this job.

“You’re an idiot.”

Promising.

“Did you really just say that?”

Uh oh.

“Well, you know how I feel right?”

No. 

“So okay?” 

Finally Gavin forces himself to talk because is Michael being vague just to torture him or does he really think he’s conveying an actual message to a confused, bewildered, flummoxed Gavin? “No,” he pushes. 

Michael can handle this now. “I’m saying yes.”

“I never asked you a damn question!” Gavin shouts. 

“Well, if you did, I’d say yes.” Michael folds his arms over his chest. 

Please give Gavin a moment to buffer.

_Oh God._


End file.
